1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing a helmet from the head of an individual wearing same after he or she has suffered some injury or is unconscious.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Heretofore various methods and apparatus have been proposed for removing helmets from injured wearers thereof, such as football players, motorcycle riders, hockey players, etc.
An example of the use of an inflatable bladder inside a helmet for being inflated after the wearer of the helmet is injured is disclosed in the prior Deagan U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,845, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Although the prior art method of using an inflatable bladder is effective in removing the helmet from the head of a wearer, there is still the problem of the pinching or compression from the sides of the helmet that cover the ears and part of the jaw of the wearer, such that the helmet does not come off a wearer's head easily when an inflatable bladder inside the helmet above the head is inflated.
As will become more apparent from the following description of the invention in conjunction with the drawings, the method and apparatus of the present invention provide a means for separating or spreading apart the jaw/ear covering sections of the helmet to facilitate an easy "slide off" removal of the helmet from the wearer's head.